Wicked Ways
by K.M.Browen
Summary: He hits me over the head with his luggage, steals my car and then precedes to eat my pie... Two new student transfer into Ipswich, there will be additional original charters but this is mainly a REID/OC, though some TylerPOV may come into play. REVIEW!
1. Gravity

"I'm irrepressible, unforgivable, unstoppable, shameless, thoughtless, hopeless heartless, running rampant,

the wild child, undaunted, unrepentant, unsaved.

And baby, there is a story to tell.

I hear Hell's Bells calling me. It's time to boogie!"

SLAM CUT TO:

Fucking turbulence, calm down people were not going to die, and if so, rest assure that at least your pathetic

little life/death will make the news.

As much as I love Lestat, I am in a desperate need for some new books. What is this the second or third time I

am reading of my favorite vampire trio in the search for Mona's child? I have a serious fictional crush to Quinn

Blackwood.

Gosh! I am such a dork.

Do they clone these flight attendants or something? Its freaking Sky High Stepford Wives around here. Same

boring blonde hair, blue suits (aren't they professionals? Should the skirst be that short?), fake smiles, and

chipper voices. Accept for the one passing out the coke, she knows how it is. I'll call here Vikki. Dull monotone

voice, hands you your shit and gets on with her business. This is probably her seventh flight today. Ears deaf,

eyes puffy, if I was here I would be 2 seconds away from one heck of a nose bleed. May I ask where the

peanuts have gone? Anyone? Fuck if I know. Fuck if Vikki knows. And what do they have now pretzels,

PRETZELS. When you think of the lovely airplane snack, the comforting treat that has been passed amongst the

sky since you were a youngster, tell me do you think of pretzels. No ma'am I don't. Maybe if it's a nice soft

warm pretzel that you can get at the fair with a side of cheese. If you give me that maybe just maybe I could

let this change fly. But no this is like walking into Wendy's and them telling you they do not have frosty's

anymore. They have pretzels. No I do not want your tiny ass brown package of window shaped pretzels Vikki.

Thank you very much, and have a nice day.

This is not the experience I had envisioned. But I should not set my self up for such disappointment. At least

Daryk dropkicked enough sense into me to go for first class. God I could have just flown in my own nice in cozy,

not stepford wives, window pretzels, or chubby business men that stairat my ass every time I go to take a piss.

I fucking need Detrol LA. And this Blonde prick behind me has been blaring his fucking ipod the whole way form

New York. Seriously I love the Deftones to, but if I wanted to listen, I would grab Buddy and turn him on. Buddy

is my ipod, not to be confused with me calling Blondie Buddy, I mean he is fortunate looking and all but I don't

feel the urge to turn him on.

"Shit/Fuck" Opps that was out loud.

What do you expect? You'd resort to unflattering words to if you were awakened by a landing plan, as if you

were a bungee jumber in a car seat. I guess that is how I would describe it, or just how it is, a fucking turbo jet

landing into concrete.

Yeah Bosten Mass.! Home of Red socks, Augustana, and umm crabcakes? And I can finally call Deryk.

Seriously that boy worries more then his mother.

"Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet Work that, lemme see you drip sweat  
Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet,Work that, lemme see you drip sweat Gon play with it Gon play with itGon play wi…" " K are you alright, did you just land, did you get car yet…".

" Oh better be changing that" I didn't know those were the real words. Eww!

" What… Oh you mean my ring back. Haa… well you see… ahh…"

"Fuck" is the plane falling apart on my head, nope its blondie's carry on.

"ow" Whats the boy got in there bricks.

" Nice language" the fucker speaks.

"Nice language, you almost decapitate me with your tote and all you do is comment on my nice language." He is smirking at me. Cocky bitch.

"Well is your head alright?" he is not giving me the up and down. Yes he is checking me out. And not for my general well being.

" Fine." Oh god my phone is screaming.

" Krysta, Shit are you alright, where are you, do you need help, fuck." I think Deryk is about to have a stroke.

" Deryk, Calm down I'm fine."

" Shit K give me a heart attack why don't you, I thought you were dieing or something, god."

Poor kid he worries for my safety more than I do.

"Are you laughing at me" oh he is getting mad.

"Nope not at all" whops I couldn't even say that with a straight face.

"Do not laugh at me just because I worry about your well being, you could have been stabbed for all I know. Why the hell did you not fly private."

"Calm down its just cute when you worry, so I have to laugh, anyways I was not stabbed just got hit over the head with some luggage."

"How the fuck did luggage hit your head" now he's laughing. Ass.

"Gravity is out to get me, I donno this punk kid's bag decided to make its home upon my head." Oh I don't think Blondie likes being called punk kid. serves him right, who wears fingerless gloves nowadays. Now Daryk is in full out laughing hysterics.

" Dar I was just calling to tell you I landed safe, so now I am off to get my luggage and car, ill be there in a couple hours." Shit which bag is my TOMTOM in?

" Front zipper of your green bag" I swear this boy can read my mind.

"Thanks, alright see you soon" which way to the luggage pick up, right, oh yeah moving walks.

" Alright, drive safe"

"Sure thing snookums".

And end call. Insert phone in back pocket, and glide on moving walk. WEE! The simple pleasures in life. " Please watch your step the moving walk is nearing its end" I heard the guy voice the first time thank you very much.


	2. Intoductions

"I've been humming too many words, got a weak self esteem that's been stomped away from every single dream but it's something else that brought us feaze, Keep it all inside until we feel we can't unleash…"

"I've been humming too many words, got a weak self esteem that's been stomped away from every single dream but it's something else that brought us feaze, Keep it all inside until we feel we can't unleash…"

"Fuck…ow"

Oh shit,

"Nice Language." Sorry Chino finish with your 7 words some other time, there's a lady in need.

"Nice language, you almost decapitate me with your tote and all you do is comment on my nice language." She's defiantly a little firecracker of a redhead.

"Well is your head alright?" my bag is kinda heavy, wow this girl has a pair of legs on her.

"Fine" oh no now I've annoyed the pretty princess. Someone's going mad on her phone.

"Deryk, Calm down I'm Fine."

Oh that must be the boy toy, bet he's as white collared as they come, probably in Harvard pre med or some shit like that. And my father expects me to follow in his footsteps.

I'm sorry Pops.

But I do not feel the need to slave over books for a decade just to sew some peoples organs together. I think not. Chicks do dig doctors though; I guess a plastic surgeon wouldn't be too bad, I could just do my other shit on the side.

Ill give it to the girl. Red has a nice ass. I saw the business men checking her out when she got up. Oh us men are pigs. Sorry boy's but unless she's looking for a new sugar daddy your don't stand a chance. I can tell just by the way she holds herself. She won't take shit. Nice smile, slight accent, lean curvaceous body. Why didn't I notice her earlier? I could have final joined the mile high club. Ditch Doctor Boy honey, and jump on bad ass right here.

Harvard boy must be freaking out for his little princess's well being. And she's laughing at him. With looks like that she is probably used to getting what she wants form men.

"Gravity is out to get me, I donno this punk kid's bag decided to make its home upon my head."

The girl has a sense of humor for sure, did she just call me a punk kid. Fucking skank she doesn't not shit. I'll show her punk kid. Punk kid my ass, her over there with her designer bag, side kick, and Harvard prick. He probably can't even give her a decent fuck. PUNK KID. Fuck you lady you don't know shit.

This is how I am deal with it. I'm the bad ass, the play boy, the best thing to hit Ipswich scratch that the planet since sliced bread.

So I get out of hand sometimes,

fucking, using, handing Abbot what he deserves. Who is she to call me "Punk Kid". She doesn't know shit.

"Dispite all my rage I'm still just a rat in a cage." I just landed who the fuck is calling now.

Oh it's the women. AKA the mother, my mother.

"Yes"

"Hey honey, did you get in all right, how was the flight."

"Fine." Women acting like she gives to shit, she just popped me out of her womb as and insurance policy and sticks around for the money.

" Well, that's good pooh bear, are you still sure you want to drive back home all by yourself , I could send someone to get you.

"I'm fine, and can you stop calling me Pooh Bear I'm not 2" notice she didn't offer to pick me up herself, not that I would want her to, she's probably too busy getting ready for one of her parties.

" Well alright hun, did you get a car yet, this is a busy time and all, they might be running low". What did I make her sad? Chill out women. Go take your Vicodin.

" I'll manage" that came out meaner then I intended.

" Okay, see you soon Poo.. I mean honey. We will talk about your trip to grandmas when you get home" fucking Pooh Bear.

" Sure thing, bye"

" Bye, drive safe". Drive safe my ass. It's a rental car. AKA get the insurance and speed that sucker. Now to get a car. If their out I can always used, to get what I need.

Gotta love the Grams she even put car rental pamphlets in my bag.

After grandfather died, selfish using bastard. Caleb harps at me for using, but I know, I have seen what it does to you and those who care for you. Grams lost her husband to addiction I know she couldn't talk losing her grandson also. Grandfather's death really took a toll on her. I can't imagine caring for another being they way she did. She ended up moving back her home town of New York. She felt that Ipswich held to many memories. I don't mind the biyearly trips to see her. She understands me, knows when I need my space, and knows what buttons that need pushed to get me to open up. She's the only one that can still call me Pooh Bear.

I know, fucking pansy. But she's my Grams and she can call me what she wants.

They say when I was a tot that I looked like a little Pooh Bear. My ears were a little too big for my head and stuck out. I grew into them and now I am every girls image of a bad boy wet dream.

Oh I am well aware of the Garwin Charm, and I put it to use. Right this second those two flight attendants are checking me out. Fucking cougars.

Next time ladies, the man is in need of a car. Chio.

"Logan International, Hertz. Sondra speaking how can I help you" a women this should be easy.

" Well Sondra. I am interested in renting a car this evening." Flip switch, charm on.

" Well you called the right place, may I ask how long you will be needing the car, sir?"

"Just for the night, Will I be able to have it picked up in Ipswich, so that I do not have to drive it all the way back."

" That should be no problem sir, was there any type of car you had in mind." All work and no play makes Sondra a dull girl.

"Preferably and SUV." Be prepared I'm going off-roading in this shit.

" Okay Let me see what we have left…(clicking of keys)" how hard is she pounding that thing, I can hear it through the phone.

" Sir there seems to be a problem. All of our SUVs have been rented out for the time being. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I thought there was one left but it has just been called in for."

Shit… ruin my plans of taking the bumpy route.

Fuck that, time to use.

"Are you sure you can't check again, for any last minute cancellations. Some flights have been delayed, so that might affect the availability." Marble Head Trails here I come.

"Sure thing sir, one second please." Geez lady, what did the keyboard do to you? She's like Beethoven on acid.

" Well Sir, you are in luck. Right you were. There has seem to been a last minute cancellation." Hells yeah there was.

" I'll be over to pick it up right after I get the rest of my luggage." Which way is the luggage claim. Oh right.

" Sure thing sir, My I have your Name?"

"Garwin, Reid Garwin."

* * *

I always just wanted to jump on one of those conveyer belts. Seriously what are they gonna do. Say " can you please get off sir".

What ever. I am fucking ready to leave this air port, too many foreign people and odd smells. What is it about airports they have this smell, I don't even know how to describe it besides airport.

Oh fun. Little Red is in need of a car too. I think the man behind the counter is about to piss his pants. She can be intimidating.

"What do you mean you no longer have it? I called in not even an hour ago. How could you just misplace my car?" she is pissed. Trying to keep her tone polite but anyone can tell she's two seconds away from jumping over the desk and strangling poor Hertz guy. And he knows it, he can even type straight.

"Ma..'am.. please calm down… I .." oh bad move buddy

" Calm down. Oh I was calm. Until you guys lost my car. Yes lost. Why would I _CANCEL_? I did not _Cancel_. And now you tell me there are not other cars available. Calm down. What am I to do? Camp out in this fine airport? I suggest you keep on pounding away on that computer of yours till you find me a car."

Wait, No way do you think. This is going to be priceless.

" Ma'am. I am so sorry. I will see what I can do."

" Hello how may I help you?" Oh look it must be Sondra. She sounded much hotter on the phone. What is shit thirty learn how to dye your hair, I sound like and Ipswich girl.

" Garwin, I called in about a car." Oh dye job wants me.

" Sure thing, hold on one moment." Ease down on those keys Sondra, they probably have to get her a new board every two weeks.

" Good thing there was a cancellation. I hope that a Hummer is alright sir?" Sondra I love you. Fucking…

"Perfect!"

" YOU"… so it was Little Reds car.

" Me" I can not help but smirk this is too funny.

"Yes you Mister. You stole my car." Maybe she'll let me make it up to her, might as well play around with her a little. She is fucking hot when she's irritated.

" Well seeing as it is under my name.. Bought and paid for, I think you must be mistaken my lady."

"Oh I don't now how you pulled it off, but somehow you got them to give you MY car."

"Here's your keys mister Garwin." I don't even look at Sondra while I'm taking them. I am too busy being transfixed by the girl in front of me. At the sound of my name a look passes across her face that I can not quiet label. Recognition maybe?

Shit did I sleep with her or someone in her family once. That's all I need.

" Garwin as in The Garwins of Ipswich?" well at least she doesn't seem upset, just curious. I wonder how she knows my family?

" Umm yeah. Fuck women what are you doing" That little skank just took my keys.

"Well seeing as you stool my car Blondie and that we happen to be heading in the same direction, it only makes sense for us to both take the car."

"Well fuck, I'm at least driving. I paid for the thing." Rip those keys right out of her tiny hands.

"Fine, I really didn't know how to get there anyways." This girl's mood changes so fast. I cant even keep up with her. Damn it, where's she going?

Holy shit that is not all her stuff on that buggy thing. There has to be 10 bags at the least.

"Fuck , why do you have so much shit?." Thank god we got a hummer.

"Language, But think Blondie. I am guessing you have lived in Ipswich your whole life?" does she think I am stupid. What the fuck is she getting at?

"Yeah?" She is smiling, she is fucking mocking me.

" Have you ever seen me around?" I would defiantly remember a pair of toned legs like those.

" Ahh… No". smooth Garwin she already thinks your daft.

" Well add it together and obviously I am just moving in so wouldn't it make sense for me to bring my stuff, I mean the wholr buddist "I do not need materialistic things and such" is cool, but I like my shit. Thank you very much. So let's get to the car"

She's a little rambler, ha. This is a funny sight. That buggy with all her bags probably weights more then twice her weight. I can't believe she can even move it. She looks like she's in supermarket sweap or something.

Yes I know of that TV show Grams used to watch it.

"Come on Blondie Bear." Blondie bear who… why is she calling me Blondie Bear. Who does she think she is?

"Hey wait up… Who are you?"

"ha sorry, I guess that was rude of me, sometimes I forget normal things such as introducing me self and what not, I guess I am just used to people knowing who I am."

And on she rambles again, she sort of has a childish joy to her the way she is shoving that luggage cart.

" Your name?"

" Oh yeah, Krysta. Krysta DuPont. I would shake your hand but I am kinda pushing this thing."

"I'm Reid by the way."

Well Krysta better brace herself for this ride, Marble Head here "we" come.


	3. Single Serving

You think for a school as expensive as this that they could afford more comfortable chairs for people to wait in. I mean it is the office, wouldn't you want to impress people that come in. This building is awesome though, I have always loved creepy old gothic style architecture. These uniforms. Okay I am a freak ill admit it. I like them. Okay no they are not stylish, or even that flattering but I enjoy them. I have always wanted to have uniforms. Between home schooling, online classes, private tutors, and random other private schools that I went to I never had to wear a uniform. I will admit though the guys get a better deal out of this all. Deryk is to my left in his nice looking blue suit and tie. And I see some other men, well boys, shuffling around. Never mind. maybe us girls do have the better end of the deal. We get to look at them in these suits. Men/boys in suit are fucking hot.

I am bored out of my scull and I bet Deryk feels the same way. Yep he is actually asleep and a minute away from drooling on my shoulder. I must be seriously out of it. I have been staring at this black skid mark on the floor as if it is a new Picasso. Blink blink blink. I let my mind linger back to coming home from the airport yesterday.

"You don't seem like the type to fly public?"

"On the contrary young chap. I quite enjoy it, 'all for the Single Serving experience."

"Fight Club!?"

" Favorite" I love that movie, and just not to see Brad Pitts sweaty bloody abs, though those are nice, seriously Edward Norton is the shit.

"Got taste, but seriously that luggage alone you have cost more then a down payment on an Aston. Why not fly Daddy's private?

"Told you the 'experience', I wouldn't fly Daddy's. I have my own."

"Awe, she's a big girl now"

"Yes Sir"

We are sitting in a little restaurant in the town of I guess it's called Gloucester? Reid got hungry after our off roading and I couldn't pass on a little food. Obviously I didn't eat anything on my flight here, or my flight from London. The pretzels just put a damper on my appetite. freakin window pretzels. The ride was fun, the little shit is as crazy as me when he is driving. Why do you think i got the hummer. No not so I could fit all my luggage. Its a rental car, I was going to ride that shit into the ground.

" I fly like Paper get high like planes catch me on the boarder…" and there's the phone, seriously what...opps!

Shit we've been here for more then an hour. Der probably thinks I am somewhere along the lines of lying comatose in a river with my car slowly filling with water, after slamming into a tree. Yes the boy jumps to conclusions. Gotta love 'em.

"Sorry, I have to get this." I say apologetically.

" iz.s…siven" I am going to take that as an 'It's fine', cant really tell cuz' the boy is stuffing his face with_ MY_ slice of coconut cream pie.

"Very Attractive", he looks like a cute little kid, strapped up upon his big boy highchair eating his first birthday cake. I get an iceing_y_ grin in return.

HIT SEND: "Hello?" brace yourself.

"Krysta are you on your way, where the fuck are you, you were 'spose to call when you got the car!" I can hear him shuffle around and a grumble of damit.

Seriously he has a pair of lungs on him. Even Blondie can hear him. Oh I'm glad you find my scolding to your amusement, mister car/pie stealer.

"Deryk…I…am…fine. We just stopped to get something to eat, don't worry I am alive and well o' brave knight". I can just imagine him clanking around in medal armor, slaying a dragon. Ha.

" Well Fuck, a call would have been nice. Wait, '_We'_? "

"OH yeah, umm about that." Argh, I just want to eat my pie. Never mind Blondie ate it all.

"Yeah?"… Impatient Deryk. Not good.

" Right. Sorry, long story short. Mix up at Hertz. They said I canceled my rental… Which I did not." Pie boy is laughing at me.

" You think that's funny car stealer?" damn smirk.

Back to Deryk. "Anyways they gave this guy _my_ car and since we were both heading into Ipswich we decided we would just share."

"I paid how is that sharing?" who is he to complain

"Oh right, you don't share you steal." Pointed look at my, now vacant, pie plate. All duckweed does is shrug in response.

Oh yeah Deryks still on the phone.

" I'm sorry what did you say." I seriously hate talking on phones.

" Fuck Krysta… what are you thinking? Sometimes I can't understand what goes on in that head of yours. God, seriously? You are driving around with some random guy? Do you live under a rock? You have no clue what he can do." Taking calming breath, I am waiting for the woosa

"Where are you Krys ?" I kinda feel bad he probably just burst a vessel. there there DerDer.

"Umm… Halibut Point Resturant, it's in Gloucester." I had to glance at the menus tucked beside me.

"Your staying there. I am coming to get you. Seriously you are so naïve sometimes. Do, do you understand what could have happened?" I break away from biting at my lip.

"This is unnecessary al…" and he cuts me off

"Unnecessary? Furthering this discussion is unnecessary. I'll fucking call when I am in the parking lot. There is mace in your bag." End call.

I stop ripping apart my napkin to rest my elbow on the table and rub the bridge of my nose in frustration. I feel that certain sting in my nose before the eyes start to water.

Seriously, he…he just is to overbearing sometimes. I know he cares for me and wants to protect me, but he of all people should know I can defend myself. He acts like I have not lived in this world for seventeen years. I have seen and learned a lot more in these years then most people do in their who lives. Where's my tea. Ahh. Slurp.

"Awe is the boyfriend jealous." Smug ass, what is that his 5th coke? He'll be pissing all night.

Wait did he say boyfriend. A whoop there goes my tea all over my placemat.

"That's kinda gross." What did I get some on him? I doubt my tea spitting range had a circumference big enough to include him. This is funny shit lets play with the blond one.

" Why? Are _you_ jealous?" my head tilts to the side in hilarity, and I give him a smirk challenging his own.

" What. NO!" ok I am a little offended he acts like I am a fuckin' leper. His expression is funny though.

"Deryk is my brother. Well yeah, umm, he just over reacts sometimes. Feels like he has to you know protect me from the world." That seems to satisfy him.

"Oh does he think I am going to molest his little sis?" and that charming smirk is back, I bet he is used to getting what he wants from women with looks like that.

"No, but I bet he would not be happy to learn of how you were checking out my ass when I was pushing the luggage cart." Oh he thinks I didn't notice. Trust me I noticed.

"I couldn't help myself you have a healthy hiney, but hey you were checking mine out to while I was hoisting your shit into the back of the hummer." Oh he's got me. It took a while cuz' of those baggy jeans but mister gloves is packing a 'healthy hiney' also.

"What can I say 'I couldn't help myself'." I give him one of my best innocent looks I can muster up, my lip even pouts a little. Ha.

"I suppose you would like me to wait with you while ' the knight' is on his way." He acts like he has better places to be. What's he going to do? Go home and find a bimbo. Maybe I am saving him from an STD. Saint Krysta at your serves.

"It doesn't matter but you can order me another slice of pie since you ate mine."

Pie/car stealer.

Back to life in the office.

Deryk probably broke ever traffic law on his way over here because he pulled in just as I was finishing my slice. He was fuming so bad he couldn't even get out of the car. I think he feared he would rip Reid's head off. It was kind of rude to not even let me introduce them. Deryk is normally the one for all the manors. I departed my single serving of pie and single serving friend right there and then. My stupid shy self couldn't even muster up the gull to ask Reid for his number, do I want to fuck him no, he is hot in all but I didn't really see him that way. He was just nice to talk to, in the few hours we knew each other that is. Sigh. Deryk snores on my shoulder. I just want to get me schedule and get on with the day. Come on Provost. Shuffle your shit. There's a life to live out there.

* * *

_A/N: this is a part one of this chapter from krysta's pov._

i enjoy reviews p

* * *


	4. Single Servings la partie deux

You know when you get a certain tune in your head and you can't seem to place where it is from. Yeah well I hate that and its happening right now. I am humming along in my head while trying to go through the catalogue in my mind of where I have heard it, movie maybe but which one? No not a movie. You know what they say stop thinking about it and it will come to you. Alright I'll try that.

Well I guess I should be taking notes, first day and all have to be a good student.

After receiving a lengthy talk and our schedule from to Provost (he is just sucking up because we donated so much money) Deryk and I were escorted and taken on a tour of Spencer. By none other then Mr. Caleb Danvers.

He sort of reminds me of a cute little puppy I just want to rub his head. Ok a fucking hot puppy but still a puppy.

Danvers I have heard of the name the same way I recognized Reid's. I know of the stories supposedly they are descendants of witches, excuse me warlocks that inhabited the area during the witch trails. The ones forming the _Covenant of Silence_. Yes I have done my reading of this area. I know a lot about the Early American and European witches. But I highly doubt that these boys have the power.

This Caleb does seem sort of offish towards Deryk though, like he is watching his every move, trying to figure out if he is trustworthy or not.

Oh there it is. The song. Its what I was listening to while flying through to forest at crazy ass speeds with Mr. Garwin the other night.

...

My face rests against the cool glass of the car window as I peer out at the passing trees. There is so much green out there. I can not wait to see my new home and explore the surrounding forests. Not that I 'm a big nature freak or anything but I do enjoy going out and having my own little odyssey every once in a while. I am excited to see how the old house looks after all the changes we made. It has been years since it has been inhabited. Mostly because, though it belongs to my family we haven't made it to the States as much as we would have liked to over the years. Actually the house hasn't been lived in since my great great gradfather resided in Ipswich.

I ended up growing up all over Europe pretty much but mainly in France and England. Most kids hate moving around all the time, having to leave familiar places and friends behind for new ones. But that never bothered me much. Maybe I'm a little cold heart or something but I just never get attached to something enough for it to hurt when it is taken away.

Maybe it is a device I use to sort of distance myself from pain, but we all have our way to handle things and it seriously doesn't bother be. I am closest with Deryk and certain members of my family. I am not completely hopeless though I do have a few other friends or I guess acquaintances are more of what you could call them. Most of them are either family friends or people I have worked with in the past but I enjoy there company enough to not feel like I am missing out.

See I can admit to it, so there for it is not a problem if you acknowledge it. Is it?

I will admit that after watching _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ I did feel a bit of sadness for my lack of friendship like they had, but then I thought about some of the girls I have meet in the various schools I have attended and I realized I would not get that type of friendship from them. Mostly they were stuck up and too full of themselves and only wanted to befriend me to climb up the social latter. Then again there were the ones that thought I would fix them up with Deryk.

So I seclude myself sometimes. Absorbing myself in books and dancing its not that bad.

Oi! I can't take it anymore. What is this shit?

After small pleasantries and simple chit chat Reid and I fell into a somewhat comfortable silence.

Ok, I lie not silence. I can seriously not take whatever shit is on the radio right now.

"Are you enjoying this?" I turn towards the driver beside me he seems to have been lost in his thought staring out at the road ahead of us.

" Huh what?" he just twitched like I shot him with a single bolt from one of those electro shock resuscitator things you see them use on hospital shows. Guess he was off in his own little world.

" Do you mind if I change what is one the radio cuz' personally I can't take much of this any more". I pull my legs into an Indian position to get more comfortable and reach out to change it.

" Sure what ever, just none of that pop-_y_ shit." Blondie is practically bouncing in his seat over there, wonder what's got him so happy go lucky?

After scanning through basically all the channels this car has to offer I have come to a conclusion. The stations here suck. You would think this car would at least have an XM built in or something.

"There's nothing on" I mumble giving up in my search. Fucking Celine Dion. My Gram's loves her. I mean there is a time and a place for Celine and I am defiantly not in the mood right now.

" hey, well my ipod and the car adapter thing is in the bag behind my seat" I guess the blond wonder doesn't want to settle for Celine either.

I unfasten my seat belt to lean over my seat and the center console to reach his bag. Next thing I know I am being thrown towards the front of the car with unspeakable force, how fast were we going? My survival mode kicks in and I clench onto the back of my seat like it is the only thing holding my on to this world. I think a yelp of surprise and a few curse words must have come out of me because now he is laughing.

Oh he did that on purpose that little prick.

"What there was a fox in the road?" he thinks he can fool me with his fake innocence and charm.

"Oh I'm sure there was" I don't even give him the evil glare I was conjuring up I just go back to the task at hand. Better music. "Where is it… oh a never mind" I drop back down into my seat with said bag in hand, well I guess you could call it more of a pounce. I'm a fuckin' cheetah.

"Hey watch the bag. The ipods in the front pocket." What does he think I'm going to mess with his precious shit..

"Are you a photographer?" In my hunt for the Ipod I make another discovery.

"huh? Oh umm… I dabble with it. Be careful with that."

"Relax, what do you normally take pictures of, do you have a specific style or just what ever interest you at the moment?" I delicately open the smaller pouch to farther inspect the camera that I found.

"Umm, mostly landscapes sometimes people. I like to play with different lighting's, angles and shit." He tries to blow it off with a nonchalant tone but I can tell how much he enjoys and can also detect a small amount of surprise in his voice.

" Holy bejesus… is this a Leica R8?" this camera is fucking awesome not to mention it cost more then 2,600. wow.

" You know your cameras?" now he is generally surprised and from the slight smug appearance proud of his baby. Hell I would be to this camera is no lie 'the shit'.

"A little, I used to go to an art school and we were encouraged to take up an elective other then our major. To 'broaden our artistic view' and whatnot. I actually enjoyed it. Also I have some friends that are photographers. Sooo I know more then your average person but not much" I guess you could call them friends, easier then explaining the alterative.

He seems to ping pong that back in his brain for a little while before commenting.

" umm. What was your major?"

"What." I was starting to drift in my thoughts again, I swear I have ADD or something but no one believes me.

"When you were in art school?" he says like explaining to a three year old. I have ADD I'm not slow. Compared to the air pocket brained birds he is probably used to. Opps! He did ask a question. Answer Krysta.

"Oh umm yeah, I danced, well I still dance just not at that school.

" Ah, like the nutcracker and shit?" I'm surprised he even knows of that one. Oh my, I just had the image of him in tights parading around being the prince with he snow queen. Good god my mind. Ha.

"Well I was only in the nutcracker twice. I am not much for the pointe shoes and ballet. I'm good at it don't get me wrong I still train in ballet because I believe every dancer needs it for the technique but it's not really my style." Oh there I am with my rambling.

" uh ha, what is your style" I bet he was drifting in and out of that little ramble fest of mine lets wake that mind of his up.

"Well mainly burlesque and exotic." I say that in the most casual way like I am explaining which kind of toothbrush I prefer.

He coughs like he has just choked on his own spit. I got him with that one.

" Excuse me?" he just looks over at me like I have more then one head. I can't hold it in anymore I have to laugh at that.

"I was joking (laughfest) with you (laugh). Okay settled. I thought I lost you throughout my rambling and decided to test if you were really paying attention."

" Oh" all the boy says is 'oh'. Never mind I can see him trying to stifle that laugh while stair back at the road. Let it out.

" But to answer your question I prefer more of the contemporary and modern forms of dance. But ill do anything; I just generally like to be performing.

"Want to be famous and all that". He seems like he is looking for something in the woods surrounding us. What is he deer spotting? Its not season, is it? Hell if I would know. I finish hooking up the Ipod and put it of shuffle.

"Umm not really…" he cuts be off

"How do you feel about off roading?" he say looking over with a smirk.

"What" he is a random one.

"Put your seat belt back on." And we peel off into the forest while the speakers begin to blare out a heave rock tune.

Sometimes when I am driving in a car and listening to a song it makes me think, if I die in a car crash, what will I be listening to? I know a little morbid but its how my mind works. But I don't think of this as we are bounding down a dirt path at incredible speeds. I enjoy the rush. Flourish in it. I look over and Blondie is enjoying it just as much. He is two seconds away for full out laughing in enjoyment hysterics. He reaches over and turns up to song. The guitar tone and raw voice of the singer does accent this joy ride nicely. Turn after turn, it amazes me how he does not scrape the car. But I guess what does it matter it is a rental and all. I'll admit he drives as well as me, maybe better, but I could take him with a bike any day.

" I'm hungry". He yells before turning down the music and pulling back onto the main road. That was fucking nuts. Wish I would have planed it.

"Did all that make you famished?"

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy."

...

"K…Krysta" a hand is waving frantically in front of my head. Oh its Deryk. " Class is over." Is he a humming bird?

"Oh sorry I sort of spaced out there for a minute."

"Yea you did crazy girl, its time for lunch though Caleb invited us to sit with him and his friends." I see Caleb smiling in our direction down by the door. I return the friendly smile.

"Sure, Sure lets go."

I will admit the lunch food isn't too bad. This chicken salad is probably going to be my new meal for the rest of my high school career. Upon placing my hind end down at the table I was introduced to Caleb's girl friend Sarah (she reminds me of a rabbit in a funny sort of way, awe the puppy and the rabbit) up next was Kate Tunney she seems nice and all but you can defiantly detect an undertone of bitch in her. What I would do to have hair that straight. Her hair is simply amazing. And next up is her boyfriend and form what I perceive Caleb's wing man Pogue Parry, another one of these "sons" as they are called. I wander if…

" Hey are you the one we saw getting off of the Ducati this morning? Deryk states towards Pogue.

" Yeah that would be me. You have a bike?" how is this guy in high school? Just look at him.

"Yeah Krysta and I both do but we mainly just ride dirt bikes"

"Which we should defiantly do when we get home" I been dieing to go through that woods ever since I saw the trails we have out back last night.

Pogue looks over at me and offers a smile. From beside him I can see Kate giving me an evil glare and snuggling into his side to mark her territory. I got it, why does every girl think every other girl is out to take their man, I mean he is hot and all but I don't really for the long hair thing. He does sort of remind me of Achilles though wonder if he has the muscles like him too.

" Ah, yeah about that Krys, I am going to go to the guys swim practice tonight and see if I can get a spot on the team, so I wont be back till later."

" No that's fine I know how much you want to be on a team again. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Actually I can give him a ride home so you don't have to drive all the way back here." Why do I get an off feeling about tall dark and brooding puppy boy?

"Are you sure? Is not that big of a problem."

" Not a problem at all."

"Thanks man." Deryk says giving Caleb one of those mainly pound/handshake things.

Out of the corner of my eye I see another boy grace our presence at this table. If he is a Simms I might fall over laughing right this instance. Okay put the drink down Krysta you do not want a repeat of the spitfest.

"This is Tyler , Tyler this is Deryk and Krysta they just transferred in." Caleb

Tyler shakes Deryk's hand " Simms nice to meet you." And I shit myself now.

He offers a Hello in my direction, it would be too far and awkward to shake mine over the length of the table. He studies my face for a moment more then necessary.

Maybe because I am about to burst in this irony.

"You sort of look familiar" Simms says regarding me again with a quizzical gaze.

Deryk chokes on his drink nearly mimicking my spitfest. I hit is back forcefully urging him to keep it together.

"Watch yourself Der… umm yeah I get that a lot, dooface her finds it funny I guess."

Poor Tyler is blushing redder than the apple in front of me. He must be one of those shy types; I find it kind of cute. He has a pair of one of the deepest blue almost navy eyes I have ever seen. I wonder if he will figure out where he thinks he knows me from. That would be interesting. And there is Caleb again searching in my brothers direction with is scrutiny. What is this kid's deal? Does he act this guarded towards all new comers?

After meeting all of them part of me was thinking, maybe hoping Reid went to school here also, but I guess he did look a little older then a high school student.

* * *

_I want to say sorry for making you guys that read this wait so long._

_Its not that I don't have chapters written, I actually have a shit load it just they are not till further on in the story._

_So please stick it out with me while I wait to be inspired or the beginning and leading up to those points._

_This last chapter was not really my favorite just learning little tidbits about my Krysta and some Reidishness._

_But once I get moving along I will be dishing out chapters like a power house for you guys._

_If you must know I had to get my wisdom teeth out and then take a last minute trip to South Carolina to watch my cousins, aka not much writing time._

_If you guys have any suggestions for the beginning parts of the building of krysta/reid friendship I am all ears. Well I guess eyes since I'll be reading your comments but yes. Go for it ._

_Thank you for your time loyal readers._


	5. LeFroy

I make it to good old Spencer during the end part final period, so I have the locker rooms to myself for the time being. Or so I was hoping. Sometimes I enjoy having no human contact for a while, not need to speak or interact. Just coast along on my own in my own world. But nope, no easing back into social hole of my academic carrier.

" Yo man, how was the trip?" aka Pogue is asking how much ass I managed to hook up with. Figures he would already be here on his free period. Him and Caleb are fucking Nazi's when it comes to their swim training.

"Oh yeah how was New York go to any nice fag clubs while you were there." Fucking Abbot's here too, can I not have an hour in this school without seeing his pansy ass.

" No I'm sorry were you looking for some suggestions, cuz' next time I go I can get you a brochure or something." All I do is fix him with a glare. Fucking munch on that I'm sick of his shit. Calling me a fag I have seen him roaming his eyes during showers.

Think Garwin think, I have an image to maintain here. Ahh a little elaboration with Little Red will work.

" Not much in the Ol' Apple but I meet a nice piece on the flight home" I add in a spaced off look for the extra effect, it's not hard to fake for long, and image of Krysta's lean firm legs flashes across my memory. Of course she was a dancer, dancers have slamming bodies. And they are so limber. I shiver with the thought. I should have gotten Krysta's info before we departed.

Wait what the fuck is this. I Reid Garwin not only am I remembering the girl's name but also significant details of her life. Shit I am going soft. I did manage to carry a serious conversation with only minimal, well minimal for me, sexual innuendos. Fuck most girls are begging for me to take their numbers. Fucking shit.

"Unbelievable"… Pogue was probably letting his mind wander also everyone know he is two steps away from straying on Kate.

By this time the final bell has rung and the team is filing into the lockers clump by clump.

"Believe it I am now an official member of the Mile High Club." I should put that on the college resume.

The two others that make up a half of our lovely foursome swagger around the corner. Caleb looks as perplexed as ever but then covers it up and I notice a third person walking along with them. Bit taller than Caleb, slightly tan built and good jaw line. I am not checking him out just eyeing up to new competition. Girls fawn over the new meat as much as we do when a hot chick transfers in. Like a new shiny toy.

"Hey I thought you got in last evening, you know you aren't supposed to come to practice if you miss school."Ahh Tyler he is the only one that really knows I go to New York each year to see my Grandma. Well Pogue and Caleb probably guess as much but they don't ever seem to acknowledge it.

"You kidding me fucking free off day, but anyways it's not like coach gives two shits and is going to report my ass, as long as I'm at practice he will just turn the other cheek." It's the way it is I win him states I have free reign.

" Yeah well as President I am obligated to point out the rules but we have two months till states so I' m going to let it slide… just no slacking." Caleb is such I fucking tight ass, Sarah has been able to ease him down a little.

" Eye Eye, CC" aka Captain Caleb, Colonel Caleb, Cunt Caleb, ha he knows them all except the ladder. Ahh I get a little nose flare from him after that one.

"Yeah well this is Deryk Lefroy he just transferred in and is going to trying for the team today." So this is why Caleb seems a little tense, ever since the whole Chase fiasco, the boy has be so fucking paranoid, chill out man, not every new kid is a psycho outcaste warlock who is coming to steal our power.

" Yeah nice to meet you man, where'd you come from" shit the boy has a strong handshake what does he think he's doing running for mayor?

"Ahh well pretty much all over Europe but mainly France and the UK." I can detect a slight accent in there so he is either telling the truth or is one heck of an actor. He sort of reminds me of someone though, I cannot place it. I think it is the eyes. The brown is familiar but not the face.

"yeah well good luck" I finish pulling on my swim trunks and we all talk some more bull shit while we head out to the pool." Hell new boy is packing muscle that could rival Pogue's. Lesson of the day muscle sinks not floats so bring it on.

Left -right- kick -breathe -stroke-push- faster-1-flip- push- stroke- right –on and on- 2- and repeat.

Hit wall. Done.

" Well done Garwin I see a little off time did you good, now keep it up and you will have yourself a new record" Yes coach is just eating that time up like the Lardass kid eating pie in "Lean on Me". What can I say I have talent, lord knows I haven't sunk a toe in the water in two weeks and I still manage to shave seconds off my time. Life is made. And I am ready for food.

When I was a little kid I didn't get why we had to shower off after we practiced in the pool. I mean its sanitized water, who cares if you smell like chlorine. But I grew out of that adolescent dirty boy stage. Now I am leaning forward with my hands braced against the tiles relishing in the feeling of he scalding water rippling down my aching muscles. This is when I feel the effect of slacking on the training for two weeks. I was with the Gram, like I was going to run laps in her pool. Please.

Towel myself off and pop my neck from side to side to ease the tension while sauntering back to my locker. The rest of the gang is pretty much done changing. They say I primp too much. What? I love 

showering. Some might stand under the facet and ran the soap over themselves and get on with their business, I like to enjoy the simple pleasures in life.

"Reid. Caleb has to drop Derek off home, but he invited us over for a little. You coming with me?" some wonder why I don't have my own car. Why would I when I have Baby Boy here to schofer me around.

"Yeah you coming" I just glance at Caleb out of the corner of my eye he is trying to give me a pointed look. What is this? Our recon mission to see where this kid Deryk lives. See if he has any dead bodies, spell books, and shit lying around. Yep that's exactly what this is. Whatever there is not much else to do around here anyways.

"Yeah I'll come" I turn my head away from Tyler to finally look at Caleb. Urging him with my mind to chill out.

" Don't give me that look Reid." I fake a look of innocence and go back to pulling my sweats on.

Right then the man in questioning comes back to the locker room after talking with the coach. I have to admit he is really damn good. He will beast on our relay team. All in all he seems like a decent guy. Deryk doesn't give off that weird negative vibe that I got when Chase entered into our mist.

"So what did coach say Lefroy?" Caleb should go into the fucking CIA they way he can cover up his moods and analyze people.

"It went well, basically I am to get used to the team for the next couple practices and I should be competing by the end of the month." He smiles he seems quiet ecstatic to be on this team. I just cant quit the feeling that I know this kid from somewhere. Deryk, Deryk… where do I know that name.

Well Red's brother, who at first I thought was her preppy pre med Harvard boy toy, I think it was Deryk or was it Decan. Doesn't matter her last name was DuPont anyways.

Fuck! Why do I also remember her _last _name? Damn I should have gotten her number or something. She seriously impressed me with her knowledge of cameras and photography. Not many people get it, why I enjoy it. Tyler is the only one that sort of supports it; Caleb and Pogue think it just a hobby of mine. Really it's my passion. Now I sound like and artsy fairy boy. But really it helps me vent in ways. Photography sort of is an alternative from lashing out with my power when I feel emotional. I know I do tend to use more then I should, but I have strong will and feel I strong enough to handle it. Most of the times I just like to see Caleb get his panties in a twist. I know I am an ass. My parents sure as shit don't give a flying terd about my photography, Dad just wants to see me follow in his surgical footsteps and I doubt mom even knows I own anything other than a disposable.

I let Tyler drive his car because I just feel ready to lean back and chill. Deryk's house is probably 45 minutes away from Spencer, but then again basically all of our houses are. So I just relax and take in a short moment of shut eye,

I wake as we start to pull down a long path through the woods tailing after Caleb's Stang and Pogue's bike. I didn't even know there was a road here. After about a mile of nothing but forest on either side we pull up to a big tall gate with a large D on it. Off in the distance I can barely make out the house. The large gothic monstrosity of a gate opens up developing into the paved path towards the house. Fuck house it is a mansion, all of our houses are big but it is just the architecture of this building that leaves me in awe, and by the look on Baby Boys face he seems a little at loss for words also.

This cannot be a new house, they do not build like this anymore, the detail of the sculptures and foundation of the house are not something that can be duplicated. This house may be refurbished but has defiantly been hiding up here for centuries.

"How the fuck did we not know this was here?" well I see Tyler found his voice. He is not one to swear much either I am rubbing off on him or he is just as awe struck as I am.

"Shit if I know, it's huge. How could someone not of seen this." Okay call me a dork but I seriously wish I had my camera right now.

"I don't know" he basically mumbles It out as he stretches his neck to view up though front window of his hummer.

Deryk and Pogue seem to be in conversation over his bike while Caleb starts to head over our way.

"Caleb man what is this." Tyler asks our all knowledgeable leader.

"I believe it is what they call a home Baby Boy." He just narrows his eyes at me and goes back to gawking at the house.

"Reid can you be serious for just one moment." Oh bring on the speech I need food before I have to listen to this again. I will give the boy what he wants.

" Yeah I understand this situation, we have some huge ass old house on our hands that seems to have been here for centuries, yet to my knowledge none of us had a clue it was here, oh and you think New Boy over there is out to get us." Take that.

Caleb just stares at me for a moment, opens his mouth to comment but he is interrupted by Pogue and Deryk joining our little gawking gathering.

"When did you buy this house?" Caleb brings on the 'innocent' questioning.

"We didn't buy it per ce, actually it has been my families' for years we just never really used it. In truth Kay inherited it and we thought it would be a good idea to reinhabit while we are in the states."

"So technically this is your sister's house?" oh curious little Tyler. Wait there is a sister too.

"Well yeah it is in her name now; she had a heck of a time adding in new rooms and crazy landscaping. I swear that girl is mental sometimes, but hey lets go inside."

We all start to head in door with Tyler and me in the back.

"So does this sister go to Spencer also." I lean into Tyler so only he can hear.

"Yeah we met her today, she seems nice." Nice? Like I want to know if she's nice. I want to know about the new meat.

"Is she Hot?" maybe there was something to miss today.

"Yeah…she's gorgeous." Awe I think the young one is in love, or maybe finally lust. I see his eyes cloud over a little in thought after he give me a sideway glace and continues into the threshold of the house.

The house is lavishly decorated every room seems to have a different them, they hallways take on the look of what the mind usually thinks of a Victorian mansion, with the gold plated wall detail and the cherubic paintings on the ceilings. By glancing into the passing rooms you can tell that some have been more modernized. From inspecting, they sort of seem to be in a color theme. A strictly blue one, another with all creams and white, a green jungle looking room with plenty enough plants. Then we make it into the kitchen that is all brass and brick reminding me of Italy for some reason. Yep they even have one of those stone slab brick oven things built into the wall that they used to make pizza in. They kitchen then precedes to open up into a living room, entertainment center of sorts that seems to be all black with slight accents of red. You would think it would be a startling contrast to the antique_ish_ kitchen but it actually kind of works together. He said his sister went crazy with the house, I have to wonder if she really came up with all of this.

"Did your sister design all of these rooms" six pairs of eyes peer at me in disbelief. All coming from my so-called '_brothers_'. Alright I guess this was a really un_reid_like thing to ask. I don't usually seem to display honest curiosity.

"Well the rooms down here not really, she let my mom have free reign over most of the inside of the house. Kay basically did the outside, garden, mine and her rooms and not to forget also the basement. Oh and she picked the furniture for that room." He says pointing off to the plush leather couches of the conjoined living room.

All if a sudden there is a beeping noise and then the room is filled with a familiar sounding voice.

"Der are you coming down here or what" that must be his sister whatever her name is.

He walks over to the intercom box that is imbedded into the wall alongside the telephone and presses the brown button to answer.

"Yeah I will be down later, you should probably take a break. How did you know I was in the kitchen?"

"I can read your mind…" oh great now Caleb will think she's a threat also. "… but seriously you eat like a whole bloody platoon, so obviously you are in the kitchen, but I will be up in a short while I just have 4 more laps to go." Says the labored breathy voice belonging to _Der_'s sister.

Deryk just shakes his head as he turns on the oven timer for the pizzas. Good I'm fucking famished.

"Aren't you going to tell her we are here." Tyler just blurts out whatever is on his mind. Most people think he is shy but if he has a thought he will voice it when he is in one of his moods. I guess he is in a mood.

"Nope I am hoping she come up doing something embarrassing before she notices you guys are here."

And let the sibling rivalry begin. It sort of sucked being an only child and not having any other real sibling around. I mean we four have known each other basically all our lives. I know Tyler's mom has pictures of him and me getting baths together at like the age of 2. He is such a little Mama's boy. I bet if he ever grows the balls to bring a girl home, Mrs. Simms will have all the albums out showing of the wonder years of the Sons of Ipswich. I'm not embarrassed. I was a fucking cute baby. Aside from my damn pooh bear ears.

"Your sister is doing laps in the basement?" this is Pogue breaking out of his strong silent type role.

"huh? Oh yeah. Or as her "Dungeon" as we like to call it. But it is fucking twisted actually. I will have her show it to you guys after she comes up. Give you the Grand tour." Aka where Caleb thinks you are going to chain us to the wall and force us to will our power.

"So what do you guys want to drink?"

Later we are all sitting around in the living room watching Sport Center and eating the 4th pizza he made. Hey Michael Phelps eats 12,000 calories a day so can we.

My attention drifts away from the Patriots as the door to I presume the basement is swung open. Out pops a spandex and sleeveless hoodie clad girl jogging to the fridge. So far she hasn't noticed us; then again her iPod is still shoved in her ears.

And may I say Baby Boy was right. This girl is hot. Well at least her body is slamming. Nice leg firm, shapely behind. I haven't caught a glimpse of her face yet because her back is to me as she rummages around searching through the contents of the refrigerator. Then I see her straighten up with right hand still clenched to the fridge door and then she places the left on her hip.

And then SLAM she smacks the refrigerator door closed so hard I think she probably spilled over most of the contents. Still with her back to me I see her, one by one remove the earphone and unlatch the iPod 

strap from her arm. She then takes a deep break and places it on the counter in front of her. Out of my peripheral vision I can see Deryk straighten up as he switches his gaze towards his sister.

"This is FUCKING BULL SHIT. How many times do I have to warn you? Do not drink my last fucking Red Bull I need the shit when I train I will….. Oh" she explodes all this as she is coming around the kitchen island towards us I still cannot fully see because there is a partial wall hindering my view. But then she notices us. And wouldn't you believe.

* * *

**_ A/N: No I will not cut you off there_ **

"Oh… um.. I'm sorry" she stammers and turns red in the face. That blush could rival one of Tyler's.

Little Red is Deryk's sister. Oh how life is interesting.

She seems to have not noticed me yet, or doesn't remember. Fuck that of course she will remember. This is not a face you forget.

"Umm hi guys. You did that on purpose didn't you Deryk?" she laughs nervously giving a dorkish wave and then sends a not so serious glare towards her brother. I guess she seem to not be angry for long.

He is basically rolling on the sofa " you should have seen your face" and the laughing continues.

"It was priceless." I voice my opinion and make my presence known.

"Reid?" she slowly turns her head towards me and then freezes with her brows furrowed together. Its cute.

"Hello Krysta." She looks like a fish out of water over there. Even wet, well all sweaty I guess from the running, it actually looks hot and I can faintly make out a tone stomach through un-zipped hoodie.

"What you have met?" Der Straightens out of his fit of laughter and seems on guard now. No doubt after learning about my rep he is now jumping to conclusions.

"Yeah Reid?" oh our all fearless leader doesn't like being out of the loop either.

But Krysta answer Deryk before I can add in a two cents.

"Well if you wouldn't of gone all Neanderthal on me the other day I would have introduce you. Yes we have met. This is the guy I rode home from the airport with. The one you thought was going to stab or rape me." The over protector.

"He's not the desperate." What not 4 hours ago Pogue was praising my game. Now he is making fun of it. He is so daft sometimes. All bronze and now brains.

"Shove it." I will freakin' pop him one, usually I only lash out at Caleb, but you'll get my wrath too buddy.

"Hey is that my Red Bull? What is it with you and stealing my shit?" she directs her attention back to be tapping her little foot at the side and sending me a mock glare.

"You know your sister has a heck of a mouth on her." Deryk quickly regards my statement probably debating over the double statement in it.

"I told them you would give them at tour of the Dungeon." His attempt to change to subject and tension the room I guess.

"Sure come on." She takes a break from glaring at the can in my hand to smile at the rest of the room's occupants and then turn urging us to follow.

Everyone non related boy in this room is now directing their eyes to her spandex clothed ass and hips that sway from side to side in that unknowledgeable rhythmic patter women seem to move in. I see Deryk's jaw clench in realization. What buy your sister loser fitting shorts.

* * *

_ i know i am an ass._

_i have been getting all my stuff together for college, so yeah less chapter time._

_sorry (_


	6. DuPont

Creepy ass stair case. This is like the stairway leading down to the basement of the colony house but ten times creepier.

"Why do I have the feeling you are taking us down here to lock us up and remove our organs."

"Ha, it's just the stairway that looks like this, I am a bit of a freak and wanted to keep them in their original condition, I just added the lamp and carpet. It makes me think of the tombs that Marcus built to house the king and queen of the damned. Then again I could get a lot of money for your organs on the black market"

Holy fuck maybe Caleb is right, they are into dark magic and shit. A flash from the episode of Nip/Tuck when the lesbian gets her kidney or something cut out and sold just popped into my mind.

"You mean like Akasha." What is Baby Boy talking about?

"I was hoping one of you would understand that. Yeah I am a big Anne Rice fan, you?"

What are they talking about Akasha, The Damned, and Anne Rice?

"Oh you mean that movie with Ashanti in it, Queen of the Damned." great ass soundtrack.

Her and Tyler just look at each other and share a laugh of amusement.

"Well, yes the movie was based off of one of her novels but I was thinking more of Blood and Gold."

"That was one of my favorites also; I think Interview with a Vampire was the only good adaptation to film so far."

"Yeah I agree. I enjoy _Blackwood Farm_ and _Blood Canticle_ the best."

"I haven't read them yet, what are they about?"

"Well they sort of combined the world of the Mayfair witches and the Vampires into one. Lestat is a big part of it, but it follows romantically around Mona Mayfair and Tarquin Blackwood."

"Fucking nerds."

"Hey don't make fun just cuz' Ty and I enjoy expanding our knowledge."

What they are on a nickname basis now because they have books in common. Bull shit, whyread when I can watch the shit in two hours?

"Yeah expanding your knowledge of vampires what is that going to do."

"I donno maybe I want to be a vampire when I grow up. Well here we are."

All I can say is wow. They should charge for admission into this place. Most Recreation centers are not as extensive as this.

In the center of "The dungeon" is an Olympic size indoor pool with a track built around. Holy fucking balls is that a rock wall, with a diving board. Who thinks of this shit? Apparently she does. The far wall to my right is covered from side to side in mirrors with wooden, I guess ballet barres, and one of the best sound systems I have ever seen in my life. Grey flooring that does not seem to be concrete, it somewhat looks like a layer of plastic tarpi_sh_ stuff. But back to the rock wall.

"What the hell is the rock wall for?"

"I don't serve much purpose I guess, it's just awesome as hell, if I feel like creating my own obstacle course sometimes I will run laps, climb up, dive, and then swim some more laps. It's fun."

We all are just staring at this girl in front of us with our mouths hung open like we are trying to catch flies. She bought this shit for fun. Who the fuck has fun doing this shit? Maybe Triathlon people but fuck. No wander her body is so toned. Well at least Pogue looks excited. He would. Fucking Muscle head.

"And do you share your sisters ideas in fun?" I direct who is now off to the area to my left. It seems like some sort of training area, weights, punching bags, all sorts of equipment. One even looks like some sort of torture devise. Shit maybe that is the torture area. Hanging amongst the wall are all sorts of weapons. Swords, cross bows, those Japanese fighting stick things. Fuck me.

"Is that a whip?"

"Umm yeah, we haven't learned how to use that yet. It's one of those Australian things… have you ever seen the _Underworld_?" she ask we all just nod not sure what to expect out of this. They haven't learned how to use it yet? Meaning they know how to use all the rest of the shit. What the fuck. Who are these people? Maybe Caleb was right to be overcautious. Did I just say that whatever. Kate Backinsale is hot.

"Yeah well to you remember the scene, like towards the end, when the one vampire is fighting the Lycan? He has one of those, but I mean ours doesn't have the metal on it. We don't want to cut each other in half or anything."

Okay I know what she is talking about but why the fuck…

"Krys I think we are scaring the fuck out of them. Sorry guys, our grandfather just likes us to train and stuff it started out with fencing and man to man boxing type stuff and then just progressed." Deryk tries to comfort us, key work _tries._

" You guys could be like in the secret service or some shit like that" Tyler is just looking around at all the weaponry stopping his gaze at the whip and then sweeping back to Krysta with a new sense of admiration. Who would have known Baby Boy was into the whole dominatrix shit.

" Maybe we are" she just laughs him off her thoughts probably mirroring somewhat of my own and then quickly before she pushes herself off of the pillar she was leaning against and steals a glace my direction.

only to be caught and turn away blushing slightly. The left side of her mouth twitches up into a tiny smirk revealing just a slight amount of her dimple.

" Don't worry guys we are not going to hack you up into bits and bury you in the walls."

" Well that's reassuring, you two should give us a show." All three of my fellow mates just straighten up slightly. I know they were all wishing for the same thing. Not so much to see Deryk, well I guess Caleb might it could be all in his master plan of recon. But we all just want to see little red over there go all Kong Fu and shit.

Krysta just studies me slightly in a state of I guess mild shock and confusion. Probably wasn't expecting to have to showcase the talents. Unless she was just trying to show off and was relishing a bit. I bet she can't even lift the sword over there.

" What do you say Kay? Should we give our new friends a show?" She just stares directly at her brother with questioning in her eyes. Ha I was right she was bluffing.

" Sure if you think we should." She gives us one last glance before heading off to the weapons. She comes to a stop and let's her eyes roam over the massive _" Wall of Wickedness"_ is what I would call it.

" Yeah, they should enjoy it. So what do you guys want to see." Deryk turns his attention back to us with a cocky glint in his eyes.

"Swords." I am the first on to answer. Who doesn't want to see a nice sibling duel. Those fucking knifes look sharp as shit thought. I really don't want to see any blood. I wander if he will go easy on his little sis.

"Which ones?" she asks fixing her gaze directly at her brother yet clearly asking us for our opinion.

We all settle down onto to brown leather couch and chairs that are set up facing the soon to be battle ground.

" Brass ones"… "Samurai"… Tyler and I both voice out at the same time.

"Personally my muscles are a little tired and sore would you be too terribly upset if we went with the Samurai ones." Krysta asks while dismounting the red trimmed sword and looking back at Baby Boy for his answer.

" Sure go for it." How can be blushing at that, she hardly even said anything embarrassing worthy? Never mind I get why his cheek are now filling with pools of blood under the outer layers. He is checking her out again. After his approval of sword choice Krysta staring swing hers around warming up her harm and getting the feel for the blade. She looks fucking lethal. And hot.

" Alright." Deryk is off to her right warming up in a similar fashion. After several minutes they seem to have prepped enough and they begin to square of towards one another.

" We haven't done swords in a while normally just hand to hand combat. I'll try not to cut you too bad Der Der." Let the sibling rivalry begin.

" Hey should we place some bets boys." I am never one to pass up an opportunity to win some cash or just some plane old fun.

" Sure man." "Hells Yeah" Pogue and Tyler are in but Caleb is off in his own little brooding world watching Deryk's every movement. If I didn't know better I would say Caleb was checking him out. Ha Caleb the faggot that would be a funny day.

"Oh and what do we get out of this? We are the ones fighting you know? Krysta eases her sword down into a resting position and peers directly to me with that damn smirk of hers. I am the only one aloud to smirk like that. Take this Little Red.

" Well we could go for money but I think we should make the stakes a little more interesting then that…" She just responds by raising that perfectly sculpted eyebrow of her and waiting for my continuation.

"Meaning?" Deryk is down looking at me with narrowed eyes. Don't worry dear old chap I will not make your sister give me sexual favors. Well then again.

" I don't know, how about something along the lines of the losing team has to serve the winners for a week starting Monday?" his eyes just narrow more. I'm not a rapist dude I won't force her to do anything. Then again if I really wanted it my gifts of persuasion can get me quite far when I want them too. Back to the task at hand.

" Alright, the teams being?" It is Krysta that agrees to the terms ignoring the burning glare her brother is sending towards her.

"Alright I am on Deryk's side." They boy is built I do not care how much skill the girl may have after watching this guy swim I swear he has the stamina of a horse.

"Well I am with Krysta." Baby boy is such a fucking suck up. Whatever I guess we all have our own strategies.

"I am too." Well that surprising I didn't think Caleb would have that much faith in her skill also. Whatever it will be fucking priceless having Danvers doing what I want for a week.

"I'm with Deryk." Seek muscle knows muscle I knew Pogue would be on my side.

"Alright… well let's do this then. Ready?" Krysta goes back into her battle stance and Deryk follows suit.

"Yes." He answers taking a breath and begging to circle around her. Red counters his movement step by step so they both continue to be squared towards each other. We all wait in anticipation on who will be the first to strike. And then we see Krysta give a full out triumphant smirk and Deryk swings in for the kill.

She leans out of the way only to come back with a blow of her own. Sword clanging against sword, twisting, turning, sliding, leaping all round the room. Deryk begins to corner Krysta into the wall but right when we think we are winning she send a powerful strike his way that he block but still sends him off balance giving her enough time to kick off the wall and leap around him. Their styles are very similar. Yet also you can detect the differences. Both seem to be smooth and graceful, but Krysta is more so. Somewhat like they are dancing around each other and the swords are just part of the choreography. But you can tell that Deryk is relying more upon his brute strength at this point and not as much on strategy. He spins around hitting Krysta to the ground right when get goes in to direct his final victorious strike, Krysta wings her sword and at a simultaneous moment it seems, with movement that if you blink you might have missed she is up hitting his swords out of his grasp and claiming it into her left palm. With that the fight is over and Team Krysta has won. Bloody hell.

"She was always the better one with swords." Part of me just thinks that he just didn't want his sister to be at my beck and call for a week.

"Wow that was amazing. Just Wow." Tyler is just staring at them both in awe. And Caleb has a satisfied look upon his face. Mostly likely not only because he won but also he has learned some of Deryk's weaknesses. Fuck if I were you I would be more scared of little Red over there.

"So does this week of servitude start today or Monday?"

"Monday." I mumble stupid smug ho.

"Alright now I am hungry."

"Yeah me too, you gave me on heck of a work out there Kryssie Poo." He says while ruffling up her hair.

"Hey watch it and make me a sandwich."

"What Reid just said it starts Monday?"

"Yeah well I am hungry, and you make them better Der Der pretty pretty please." She stops ascending the stairs to look back at him with pleading puppy dog eyes even adds in the little pouting lip quiver. Fuck he is screwed.

"Alright, only cuz' I love you." He races up passing her and pumping her into the wall.

I hear her mumble something along the lines of little shit as she pushes herself back up and continues up to stairs.

Later on while she is stuffing her sandwich into her mouth at an alarming rate with that triumphant smile.

Deryk is putting all of the ingredients back into the fridge when I notice his shirt. It is just one of your basic sports t's that we all have with our last names across the back but it raises a question. Because I am well aware that Krysta's shirt would not state LeFROY on it. Her last name being DuPont.

"Hey why do you two have different last names?"

"Umm… well I guess because we are not really brother and sister." She places the last two bites worth of her sandwich down on the blue plate, and takes a swig of ice water.

"What aren't you guys twins, I mean you too look exactly alike, well except for the hair." Tyler basically blurts that out a little loud too I might add.

It is Deryk that give the first answer.

"Yeah well you cannot really go by the hair, she dyes her all the time, I doubt she even remembers the really color."

"Oh funny, I do too know my natural color thank you very much." She says narrowing her eyes at him and throwing her crust.

"Hey stop making a mess dye job."

"Yeah well back to Reid's question. We are not really brother and sister. We are cousins. I know right everyone thinks we are twins. You see his mother and my father were twins and since he looks so much like his mom and I so much like my dad we were just bound to look alike. I guess it can be confusing."

"Yes but even though Kay is not my real sister, we have always been more of brother and sister then cousins." Deryk says ruffling her hair again then snatching up her empty plat and heading towards the sink.

" So Krysta are your parents still in Europe?" after Caleb's question you can hear the plate hit the sink and then looking across the island Krysta is just staring into her glass of water not really seeing it contents.

"No, umm… not exactly." She starts to fidget in her seat while swirling her finger around the rim of her class. At the touch of Deryk hand on her should she senses her movement and looks at him over her shoulder. She whispers a barely audible 'it's okay' to him and then glance back at all of us before straightening up in her seat and taking a deep breath.

"Well you see…" she pauses to moisten her lips.

"Deryk and I we live with his mother Carolyn. We all started living together years back because… umm."

"That's okay you don't have to give as any more of an explanation." Tyler says trying to comfort her in this awkward situation. To my right I can tell that Caleb is not happy with this. What the fuck is his problem. Have some compassion he just wants all the fact he can get and now. Chill dude.

"Thanks Ty but it's alright, I mean it's bound to come up one time or another." She looks towards Deryk for reassurance and nods in conformation. While Caleb straightens up beside be.

"Yeah, to sum it up my parents and Deryk's father all died a while back."

"At the same time?" Shit Caleb does he have word vomit or something.

"Umm yeah actually they were killed." She glances nervously at Deryk before taking a long gulp of her water.

"I'm sorry" was I just the one to speak I guess so. But I am. Sorry for their loss, bring up the topic, for Caleb being the uncompassionate dick, and for I don't even know what else. I just glare at Caleb. He can be such a fucking ass sometimes.

" No its alright, well kind of, I mean it was a long time ago and everything is fine now, it just sort of caught me off guard for a second there." She offers a small smile and it barely reaches her eyes.

"Everything is fine." Deryk whispers to her after kissing her temple and heading off to refill her glass. Caleb is still on edge, whatever he will get over it.

"So can we try to head into a less somber direction, like for instance what there is to do around this town on the weekends?"

I like this chick not one to dwell in the sadness for pity; move on with her shit to deal with it on her own. Reminds me of myself. Alright she wants something to do who are we to hold back the fun that Ipswich as to offer?

* * *

_A/N: college has started. i am acctully neglecting my work right now._

_not the best chapter so far, just filler kinda._

_don't fret my friends soon i will be pumping them out like a power house._

_also i was thinking about having some Tyler POV._

_ no this is not going to become a Ried/oc/Tyler thing but sometimes things can be viewed by him that he others cannot. so yeah tell me what you think. _

_thanks._

p.s. sorry if there are typos i edited it once perfect and then my coputer went all kapooie and deleted the changes so i was pissed and just went through fast.


	7. Hungy?

_A/N: why will this thing not let me tab in and indent my paragraphs? anyone please?_

_

* * *

I backed my car into a cop car, the other day. Well he just drove off, sometimes life's ok.  
I ran my mouth off a bit too much, oh what did I say? Well you just laughed it off, it was all ok…_

"Didn't someone else sing this?"

" Yeah, but this is Ben Lee's cover." Krysta informs me while downing her, I would guess third cup of chai.

The song they have playing is good though, much better than the original I will have to buy it when I get back to the dorms.

Caleb, Krysta and I decided to meet up at the café before eating breakfast with the rest of the guys. What is on this fun coffee filled agenda for this meeting? Torture my friends, torture, well at least that is what the rest of the guys are going to think when we dish out what we have planned for them during the week.

Apart from the week long servitude they also have to perform one task, or dare if you will. And boy are they going to flip shit. This is like the meeting of the First Triumvirate forming together to plan and conquer. And conquer we will. Seriously I am not sure who has it worst, probably Pogue. I still cannot believe Caleb, out of all people came up with his task, well with a little bit of Krys and my input but still. Pogue is going to literally flip shit, either that or shave Caleb's head in his sleep.

I have never been much of a coffee person so this is why I am staring at the ice cubes float around the cyclone in my cup instead of swirling creamer. Then I have Krysta nodding off once again to my right while Caleb is engrossed in whatever, I guess Sarah, is texting him at the moment. Being the curious fellow I am I let my eyes sweep around this fine establishment.

We go the elderly group of old men in the far corner talking of good old times, and how the world is today. Sometimes it makes me sick to think we probably won't make it to be like them. If we are lucky we might but more than likely we will give into this 'power' and end up not being able to go out in public because in normal society there will be no legitimate explanation for how we have aged as fast as we did.

This power.

Sometimes I wish we didn't have it at all. That it would just dwindle down over the years and be bread out of us. I seriously contemplate not even having a son. Who am I to put this curse upon someone I love. But then again I realize, if it wasn't for this Pogue, Reid, Caleb, and I probably would not be as close, if not even friends like we are today. And those friendships I would not give away for anything, even if it was immunity from the aging. They are in every sense of the word my brothers, even if we don't get along all the time. But that is what families do, we fight and then get along with our shit and realize that no matter what we need and are here for one another.

Fuck this is too early in the morning for this shit. This is why I should not have drunk all three glasses of this Cherry Coke. It makes me flipping hyper off the walls and think, think, think. I am pretty sure Krysta is mumbling in her sleep, funny shit.

The door chimes bringing my attention to the cash register area.

And there she is ,Cassandra Blaine.

Strategically curled hair, manicured nails, pearl necklace, and pleated slacks with a blue sweater concoction. Who does she think she has fooled? Well everyone I guess, they see her has the do gooder, the holder of bake sales, president of every honorary club, year book editor, future housewife/ charity event arranger of America. Oh, how she hides it well, you know that _Cruel Intentions _chick that Buffy played, the coked out bitch slut of the Upper East Side? Yea well Cassie is her, apart from the cocaine, but she is possibly one of the most deceiving, life wrecking, slut-cunts I have ever met. I hope she slips on the ice when she goes out there in her jimmy shoes or pucci, whatever they are called.

Expensive shoes with no traction, equals sluts with split skulls.

It is called Karma boys and girls. I know I am going off on a pissy- fit -tangent but hell I have my reasons. You fuck with my friends, I hate you. It is the way of the world you don't like it? Well there's the door Cass leave.

And there she goes just like a good little life wreaker towards the door, yes leave don't forget your cookies cunt.

The chiming bells ring at the entrance and I can only hope it is not who I think it is entering.

Shit.

My head swivels back and forth between the second half of our party that is sluggishly making its way through the door, and the skank. I am hoping that she can hide behind the massive curtain of curls while texting. Yes! She makes it out and he didn't see her.

"Tyler what was that death glare you were sending at the cash register for?" Caleb breaks me out of my murderous intent state of mind and back to this lovely eatery.

"Uhh… not much man, just thinking about …yeah, well the guys are here." I nod my head in the direction of or oncoming friends.

"Sup fellas, Krys?" we all responded to Pogue accompanied by a slight mumble and hand raise by Krysta while she keeps her face planted on the table (I am guessing that is her sleep deprived version of a wave).

"Awe rough night?" Reid questions Krysta while sliding in next to her droopy form. She just snorts in response.

"Yeah she's a real grump when she doesn't get her sleep." Deryk explains while making himself comfortable across the table.

We all share a laugh at her expense and she just retaliates by crossing her arms over the table creating a barricade for her to hide inside of.

"Oh by the way you're welcome Reid." He stops his cruel poking at Krysta's head with her un-opened straw and looks at me quizzically.

" Umm, what?" he asks followed by Kay taking the straw out of his hand before he can resume his teasing.

"For the usage of my car this morning." I make my point my directing index finger and view towards my keys resting beside his cell phone on top of the napkin dispenser. One of those things you have to shove your fingers in and either end up with too many or have to pick one out at a time, really just put them in a basket or something.

"How else was I supposed to get here?"

"Maybe you should think about investing in a car of your own?" Krysta mumbles a reply for me while lifting her head up off the placemat, I am pretty sure there is even a little droll in the corner.

"Why would I do that when I have Baby Boy her to lug my ass around?" he says reaching around her and ruffling my hair.

Really? Really, he knows how long it takes for me to get it to look like this damn it.

"I need fooood" Kay draws out trying to wake herself.

"Me too guys hurry up" Pogue agrees with her.

" Dude we just got here, give us a sec" Deryk whines while stealing his sisters, correction cousins whatever they are. Kay's menu is what he takes is my point, still I find it crazy how similar they look and how familiar she seems.

Krysta is more awake now and she leans towards Reid to share his menu. "What do you think eggs, French toast, or Belgian waffle?"

"What?" he reply stealing a sip of her chai.

"Which should I get?" she says referring to the food choices. During their side chit chat the waitress has come along and now is taking our orders.

"I donno, but what is that stuff?" he points to the cup of liquid he just stole.

"Well you are no help. It is a Chai latte by the way, and if you didn't like it you shouldn't have been drinking it in the first place, its mine."

By this time the waitress is just waiting to take their orders and then she can be on with her business, not that it is too crowded at this time; it seems to be between hours. Hey not our fault our friends don't wake up till 11, it's a Sunday.

"And you miss?" she pleasantly asks, hell if I was this waitress I would be bored and or pissed at this point.

"Hi, umm…alright I don't know wither to get the Belgian waffle with strawberries, dippy eggs and toast, or French toast, so just surprise me." The waitress looks a little taken back my Krysta's request.

"Umm… sure ma'am. And how about you?" She asks toward my blonde haired 'brother'.

"Alright, give me whatever you decided to give her and also I want the Blizzard egg special with whole wheat, extra toast, sunny side up eggs, hash brown things, and ummm sausage and bacon. Yeah" he tells her while folding up the menu and placing it in her hands.

"Was that whole wheat that you said?" as she scribbles away on her little note pad. Thank god cuz perosnaly it is a big peeve to me when they try to memorize it, I mean I don't give to shits if you are that good, just write it down show off.

"Yep. Oh, and could we get two more of these Chai things? Thanks Candice." My friend even lays the charm on 30 year olds, come on. At least we know they won't spit in our food.

"So is there anything else I can get you all before I put this order in?" ha she's not even fazed.

After glance around the table Caleb answers her with a "thank you but I think we are good for now". And she is off on her way.

There goes my tummy rumbling away.

"Awe is little Tyler hungy." Krysta nearly makes me piss my pants when she reaches over and pats my tummy, and yes she said hungy like I am a two year old instead of hungry.

"Yeah, a little." I try to hide my blush by turning back to my forgotten Cherry Coke. I see all the guys around me trying to suppress their laughs. Fuck you guys.

"So what are you going to do if she gives me eggs?" she tries to break away with a giggle talking to Reid.

"Well then Sweet Cheeks I'll just have a double serving of eggs."

She just takes in a huge gulp of her Chai and swishes in her mouth filling out her cheeks till she resembles a chipmunk.

Ha Sweet Cheeks.

"So when do we get to hear what you guys have in store for us this week?" Deryk ask while eating some strawberry jelly out of one of those little single serve containers.

I am about to join him with how hungry I am at this moment. There goes the grumble again. Please Candice hurry up, you have a growing boy here. I prepare for another invasion of Kay's hand on my stomach but it never comes. Not that I am totally objective towards her feeling me up but at the moment I cannot really contain the shade my cheeks will turn so yeah, I need food.

"I think we will let you guys eat your food first, before we deal it out." Caleb the smart one says, I mean I would be pretty pissed and grumpy too if I was them, so best let them enjoy their food first.

"God what do we have in store?" Pogue complains as he reaches for the sugar. He is a black coffee with a shit load of sugar kinda guy. Krysta just laughs as she sips on her new cup of Chai, and Reid mumbles 'fuck me' while following suit.

And here comes the goddess now, like Athena fresh from battle coming to offer hope and peace to us all, Candice is balancing two trays full of food and making her way out of the swinging doors. I guess she decide to surprise Krysta with the strawberry waffles. Hell as hungry as I am I might order a batch of them also.

Ahh… there they are my large stack of chocolate chip pancakes with powdered sugar all over it. I remember when Reid and I decided to be jackasses and snort some of that shit. It burns I warn you all, it burns. Do not try. Now I never really knew what you should put on it, cuz sometimes the pancakes are just too dry even with all those sweet yummy melty goodness morsels of chocolaty chips. Normally half way through I end up dipping the remaining slice in some syrup. I guess it might look a little gross, but it hits the spot.

I must have been stuffing my face at the rate of a rapid forest fire because when I come up to take a sip of my coke everyone is eyeing me. There go those traitorous cheeks again. I swallow down my latest shoved bite and reach for my drink.

"A little hungry Baby Boy?" Reid asks while stealing some of Kay's whip cream while she is distracted by giggling at me.

* * *

_Umm yeah so I just felt the need to post you guys something, this is actually only part of the chapter but I might change the next one around to a different point of view, and then I will tell you the tasks they each have. Oh and if you didn't get it, this POV was Tyler. There will be some of his in this story._

_still not 100 percent sure on Deryk's punishment/task/dare thing but i am leaning one way. so please any suggestions or questions let me know.  
_

_So please review, if you do I will answer any question you ask… even a sneak of the next chapter… so review please._

_The girl I envisioned as **Cassandra Blaine**, I originally saw on Nip/Tuck now you may recognize her from 90210 on WB, I have not watched it but yeah that's her, then I just found out today that she is in a movie with Chase Crawford that is fucking crazy coincidences. Her name is Annalynne McCord, I posted some picture of her on my profile._

_i will post pictures for most of my characters... but not Krysta i want you to envision her how you want to. If she is you go for it, if not let that imagination run free. I might give you a Deryk pic i might not. Being the fact that no one really looks like how I picture him and he is supposed to look alot like Krysta that would be hard. i may post a few pictures that have features that he posses. ok enough of me ramble _

_ keep reading, i love you kmbrowen  
_


End file.
